


Dancing in the Moonlight

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Party, Romance, Sweet, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings held a surprise birthday party for you. But Five did not want to be involved because he had to dance with you in front of everyone. Instead, he decided to held a separate birthday party for you.The title of the song being played here is "Dancing in the Moonlight" by Toploader
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 3





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Vanya knocked on Five’s door for the third time. She waited for a while before he finally opened his bedroom door for her. She glanced at his stressed-out expression as she sat down beside him on his bed. She looked up to see his writings on the wall and grimaced at it. Even though a year has passed since they came back from 1963, she still can’t help but blame herself for causing the 2019 apocalypse. But she wasn’t here to discuss about herself.

She looked at her brother who was looking on the ground with the same expression on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but Five cut her off. “If you’re here to force me just like the rest of our siblings-”

She shook her head, “No, I’m not here to do that. I just want to tell you that it’s okay if you do what the plan says. As long as you come to the party, then that’s okay. But we both know that Y/N loves dancing.” She chuckled, “She even teases you to dance with her once everything is back to normal.”

Vanya looked at Five who was staring at the floor again with a small smile on his face. She was glad that her brother looked a lot better now.

She put her hand on his shoulder to catch his attention, “See you in the party, Five.” And with that, she left him to think about the words she said to him.

Five knows Vanya was right. You do love dancing.

Being a normal person, you get to experience things that they never get to experience at all since Reginald was strict. When you became friends with them after helping from a mission (you pushed Klaus out of the way when you saw a criminal coming over to him to beat him with a bat. His father saw your braveness and so allowed you to be friends with his children to teach them that trait).

And you did teach them a lot of things. Out of all the things you taught them, dancing was the most memorable one. He remembered the time you explained the schedule for the dance lessons. Sundays would be Luther, Mondays with Diego, Tuesdays with Allison, Wednesdays would be Klaus, Thursdays with him, Fridays with Ben and Vanya on Fridays.

Five didn’t like the idea of dancing at first since he was aware that he wasn’t good at it. But once you started teaching him, he always looked out for the day to be Thursday. When he got stuck in the future, he still danced but with Dolores. It wasn’t always the same if it wasn’t you but it was enough to keep him sane and hopeful.

When Five traveled with you and his siblings to restore the timeline, he scattered his siblings across different Dallas timelines by accident. It was a relief for him that you got stuck with him. Somehow, the time travel affected your age so you look like a teenage girl.

He remembered the time when he went to the Mexican Consulate to look for Reginald with you, Diego and Lila.

_The four of you entered the doors, successfully blending in with the people around you. Five grabbed a glass of wine and drank on it as you looked around. The four of you stopped walking in the center of the room as Lila grabbed a glass from a waiter passing by._

_“I don’t see Dad anywhere,” Diego said as he looked over at Five._

_Five looked at the end of the hallway before looking back at his brother, “Just keep an eye out for the Majestic Twelve. Y/N and I got the upstairs.”_

_You looked at him with narrowed eyes, “We do?”_

_He ignored you as he smiled warningly at his brother, “Diego, try not to do anything too stupid.” He looked at you before signaling you to come with him. You reluctantly followed him._

_Not for long, he reached the second floor but only to notice you were sitting down on the stairs while staring at something. He sighed before walking towards you. He looked over at what you’re seeing. Lila was dragging Diego to the dance floor._

_He looked at you and saw the proud smile on your face. He heard you whispered, “I’m glad he got to use my teachings even for once.”_

_He let you reminisce even for a short while before gently tapping your shoulder as he put the glass of wine on a tray of a waiter who walked pass, “Hey.”_

_You watched Diego and Lila danced amazingly to the music. You looked over at Five with pleading eyes, “Come on, can’t we dance like them for a while? I haven’t danced with you for a very long time, Five.”_

_His heart ached at this since it was his fault that the lessons stopped for him. He knew you still continued teaching the remaining siblings until they decided to leave the house to have a life they’ve always wanted._

_He’d love to dance with you but he knows you guys can’t for now. “We can’t. We have a more important task to do.”_

_You rolled your eyes, “Fine but you owe me a dance once we got back in our timeline, you hear me?"_

_He didn’t say anything as he stood up to head to the second floor with you trailing up behind him. He was trying not to show the smile on his face._

Five sighed as he finalized his own plan in his head. He will attend your birthday party but he will be late. _I’ll make sure it’ll be the best birthday of her life._

He then teleported to Reginald’s room to get something. _Hopefully, it’s still there._

  


* * *

  


It was dinnertime when Allison came into your apartment. She brought you to the Umbrella Academy after telling that they have a surprise for you. When you were outside their house, she covered your eyes with her hands.

Entering the doors, Y/N felt Allison’s hands removing from your eyes. You opened them and gasped at the view. At the dining table, Luther, Diego, Klaus, Vanya, Pogo and Grace were standing. Allison ran up beside Luther as they sang you a happy birthday.

You noticed Five wasn’t present but decided not to ask them about it. He might be just in his room, still finding out the right answer for you to go back to your normal adult body. With pure honesty, you prefer staying in the teenage body for a while. Yes, hormones were being a bitch but at least you’re young.

All of you ate the great feast Grace prepared for you. The present then came one by one. Grace gave you her apron since you’ve always wanted to wear it. Pogo gave you a journal that he specifically created just for you. Luther gave you a box of cookies from your favorite pantry shop. Diego gave you some of his knives since you’ve insisted on having it. Allison gave you new dresses that are suitable for your teenage body. Klaus gave you an impressive stash of alcohol since he’s always wanted you to get wasted which you never did. He also gave you a book entitled _The Chronicles of Narnia_ as a gift from Ben. Vanya gave you a violin since you’ve always wanted to learn how to play one. She promised she’ll teach you.

You thanked them for surprising you and for the presents. But you think the uneasiness on your face was evident since all of them gave you a sad smile.

Vanya spoke up, "You’re looking for Five, aren’t you?” You shyly nodded.

“Oh, Y/N,” Klaus walked towards you before giving you a hug.

You saw Diego shaking his head before saying, “I’m gonna beat him up.” Pogo and Grace looked at him, slowly shaking their heads.

“We don’t know where Five went, Y/N. He’s gone missing ever since this morning,” Luther told you.

Allison let out a sad smile, “We tried convincing him but he didn’t like the plan.”

Diego scoffed, “As if he doesn’t want to celebrate your birthday.”

You felt your heart get heavy in your chest. You were disappointed since you were sure there was no bad blood between you and Five. You stayed with him since he came back after all.

“Who said I don’t want to celebrate Y/N’s birthday?”

You immediately turned around to see Five, all dressed up with a cocky look on his face. If he was wearing his usual schoolboy uniform, you would find him cute. But since he was all dressed up with his suit and new hair, you found him smoking hot.

Luther was the one who broke the silence, “Your hair!”

Diego walked towards him to observe him closely, muttering, “What the hell?”

“Where did you find the money?” Allison was grinning, admiring his outfit. All of them were sure that Five had no money to buy his own clothes.

Pogo cleared his throat, “I gave Master Five the money that Sir Reginald hid purposely for Y/N after seeing him in his room.”

Grace chuckled, “Your father has always wanted to pay Y/N for teaching you a lot of things.”

“At least there’s something good that Dad did,” Klaus whistled before looking at his brother, “I told you before that Five would look good when he’s all grown up but damn, you look hot even in that small teenage body of yours!”

He looked at you with a teasing smile on his face, “Am I right, Y/N?”

You blushed as you looked at Five who was now standing inches in front of you, “Y-yeah. Sure.” _Yes, he’s fucking hot. Happy now, Klaus?_

Five smiled at you before grabbing your hand. He looked at his family, “Thank you for surprising Y/N. Now, it’s my time to surprise her.” You saw him looking at Vanya as he nodded and she nodded back.

“Wait! What do you mean surprise her?” Diego cut him off.

He smiled sarcastically, “I have my own plans to surprise her so stick this into your brain: I want to celebrate her birthday.” Without waiting for their reply, he teleported the two of you.

You were used to Five teleporting so you didn’t need to puke. You looked around to figure out where you are. The two of you were standing in a gazebo with a pillow fort on the other side and a laptop placed inside. The gazebo was decorated with ferry lights, making it stood out under the night sky. You can’t figure out your exact location but there was small grass everywhere

Music filled your ears, snapping out of your thoughts. You looked around to see Five walking towards you. You felt your heart beat faster as he genuinely smiled at you before holding out his hand, “I remembered I owe you a dance. So, may I have this dance?”

You looked at his hand then back at him. You chuckled as you put your hand in his hand, “You sure you still know how to dance, Five?”

He held your right hand in his left hand as he placed his other hand firmly on your waist, swaying you gently. He whispered, “Hundred percent yes, Y/N.”

_**We get it on most every night** _

_**And when that old moon gets so big and bright** _

_**It’s a supernatural delight** _

_**Everybody was dancin’ in the moonlight** _

You and Five danced in the rhythm as you tried your best not to look stupid with your grin.

_**Everybody here is outta sight** _

_**They don’t bark and they don’t bite** _

_**They keep things loose, they keep things light** _

_**Everybody was dancin’ in the moonlight** _

You hid your face on his chest as he put his chin on your head. He let himself smile, enjoying the dance.

When the chorus came out, you sang, “Dancin’ in the moonlight. Everybody’s feelin’ warm and right.”

Five looked at you with an impressed smile, “You know this song?’

You nodded happily, "My favorite, actually.”

His eyes widened as he chuckled, “I’m glad I figured it out then. Took a while for me to find a good song.”

_**We like our fun and we never fight** _

_**You can’t dance and stay uptight** _

_**It’s a supernatural delight** _

_**Everybody was dancin’ in the moonlight** _

Five both of his hands on your waist as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. He whispered, "I’m sorry for being late.”

You looked at him, “I was worried at first that you wouldn’t show up.”

He put his hand on your cheek before looking at you with the most sincere eyes you’ve seen on him, “I’m sorry for making you all worried.”

You were actually surprised on Five right now. You’ve noticed ever since you were kids that he’s rather soft on you compared to his siblings. Even softer than on Vanya. But it had been a while since you’ve seen this on him. And now that it was happening all over again, it felt surreal.

You shook your head as you put your forehead on his, “I forgive you, Five.”

_**Everybody here is outta sight** _

_**They don’t bark and they don’t bite** _

_**They keep things loose, they keep things light** _

_**Everybody was dancin’ in the moonlight** _

He looked at your eyes with the brightest smile on his face. You were too adorable for him that he can’t help but show how weak he actually is to you. He gave a peck on your forehead before placing his forehead back on yours.

“Happy birthday, Y/N.”

You smiled at this gesture as your buried your face on his chest, enjoying the dance, your favorite song being played in the background, and the man (or boy) in front of you. _Best birthday ever._

**_Everybody is dancin’ in the moonlight_ **

**_Everybody’s feelin’ warm and right_ **

**_It’s such a fine and natural sight_ **

**_Everybody’s dancin’ in the moonlight_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
